


Movie Night

by Darksilvercat



Series: Darksilvercat's Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Long-Suffering Sam Winchester, M/M, Movie Night, Schmoop, watching Brokeback Mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksilvercat/pseuds/Darksilvercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam regrets letting Castiel choose the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Twitter. Written for For brihana25 and squeemonster.

The movie night thing, Sam decides, was a terrible idea. Sure, it was nice that Dean was reaching out and attempting to repair their friendship with Cas, and of course Sam wanted to spend some time with them that didn't involve hunting or heavenly wars, but Castiel's taste in movies was turning out to be tragic. Literally. Every time it was his turn to choose, he'd pick a thoroughly depressing tear-jerker of a film. Sam and Dean were running out of excuses for the crying.

It wasn't that Cas didn't like the films Sam and Dean chose. Two weeks ago, Dean had sat them all down to watch Blade. Castiel, perpetually confused by the misrepresentation of supernatural creatures in cinema, had still managed to appreciate what Dean called 'the undeniable badassery', perhaps because Dean had then gone on to compare Blade with Cas.

Last week, Sam had dragged them all out to the cinema to watch The King's Speech. Dean had complained at first - and afterwards, though he'd reluctanty admitted that Geoffrey Rush was pretty good - but Sam wasn't fooled. He'd seen the giant smile on Dean's face when George VI delivered his first wartime speech. Castiel, too, had looked about as moved as it was possible to look when one's default setting is stoic.

But this week was Castiel's choice, and he'd chosen Brokeback Mountain. The rules of Movie Night meant Sam and Dean could do nothing - they'd already used their monthly veto on Old Yeller.

Things start out easy enough. Castiel has reached the point where he doesn't feel the need to ask questions all the damn time, and they manfully don't speak, or look at each other, or move, when the sex happens. In fact, everything is going just fine until Jack Twist says "I wish I knew how to quit you", and Cas turns solemn eyes on Dean. 

"I think I understand how he feels," he says.

Sam tries desperately to stay focused on the movie as Dean looks up and says, "yeah?"

"Yes," Castiel says. "I've never been able to 'quit' you."

"Do you want to?" Dean asks.

Castiel considers Dean for a long moment, expression as serious as Sam has ever seen in the flickering light of the tv. "No," Castiel decides. "I like you."

Dean pats Castiel's hand. "Good," he says. "I like you too." He doesn't take his hand away from Castiel's.

"And I like you both, but not in that way," Sam says, mostly to remind them that he is sitting right beside them. "Now can we please watch the movie?"

"Of course," Castiel murmurs, but he doesn't take his eyes off Dean, and Dean doesn't take his hand off Castiel's.

Sam tries to focus on the movie, he really does, but Dean is not exactly the most subtle flirt in the world, and Cas is just not subtle, period. So Brokeback Mountain is constantly interrupted by the soft hitch of breath when Dean's hand slides from Castiel's onto his thigh; the creak of worn out couch-springs when Dean inches closer to Castiel until he's practically sitting in the angel's lap; the rustle of fabric and accompanying whispers when Dean talks Cas into taking his coat and suit jacket off; the soft hum of approval when.... Oh.

Sam leaps off the couch. "Dude, I'm right here!" he exclaims. 

Dean glares up at him, moving his hand to a fractionally more respectable position on Castiel's thigh. "Oh, I'm sorry, are we bothering you?" he asks. He doesn't sound very sorry.

Castiel's expression is more apologetic, but his hand covers Dean's and Sam can tell it's more to keep it in place than move it away. "Would you like us to go somewhere else so you can watch the movie?" he offers.

Sam glances at the screen. "No, it's okay. I'll go." He's pretty sure watching the movie is only going to remind him of what Dean and Castiel obviously intend to do anyway. Besides, Sam hates sad endings. 

"I am sorry, Sam," Cas says, and Sam desperately wishes he would stop fiddling with the buckle of Dean's belt while he's talking. "Perhaps we can have breakfast together tomorrow instead?" 

"Better make it lunch," Dean says, tugging Castiel's tie loose.

"Sure, lunch will be great!" Sam says, and flees.

He makes sure the room he gets for himself is far away from Dean and Castiel's and thanks his lucky stars that Castiel doesn't get to choose the movie again for three weeks.


End file.
